A Whole Years Worth
by Yami's Girl 117
Summary: She was expected to move on and find a man worthy enough to be with her. So he came to terms with himself, deciding that whatever emotion he felt for her would be no more. For tomorrow at 4 pm, her heart would belong to Denny. VaughnXChelsea. One-shot.


Sooo, um. Here's a one shot, for all you who have been waiting patiently for the next chapter of "Too Young to Know Love."

Hehe, um...I'll get it out a.s.a.p. Please don't be mad. it will also include my excuses for being such a lame updater.

Sorry for the grammer errors.

Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, otherwise, I'd make it Vaughn Moon. ;D

7/8/10 - I re-read it last night and found a few mistakes.

* * *

_She looked into his Amethyst eyes one final time, her own Sapphire orbs welling up._

_"You mean…"_

_"Yes, Chelsea. I ain't coming back." He spoke in his Southern accent before she could finish. He hesitated before speaking again._

_"I-it's for the best. I'm a horrible person, undeserving to be with…with you." He wasn't one for describing how he saw others, how much they meant to him in his own, miserable life._

_"My burdens aren't for you to carry. They're too painful."_

_He had been in some trouble before. His parents abused and abandoned him. He would go in and out of foster homes, drinking underage and fighting the other children until finally he was placed in a juvenile detention center. Even after, during his early teens, he would constantly sneak into bars, start fights in there and continue them on the streets. Finally, after his last drunken battle, he had to be hospitalized for weeks._

_It was then that his Aunt got wind of the trouble he had been in, and she welcomed him into her home with open arms. But as kind and gentle as she was, his rough, 'couldn't give a shit' personality never changed. That is, until he fell in love with Chelsea, the beautiful Island Rancher. However, he felt that he didn't deserve the love that she had offered him._

_"Please," she begged him, putting her arms around his torso for one final hug, "please don't leave me."_

_He didn't care that the entire Island community had been watching the exchange between the two. He saw his aunt gaze at the two with saddened eyes. She had known for the past few days that he was leaving for good._

_The silver haired cowboy tightly wrapped his arms around the young girl. He could feel her tears going through his black clothing, dampening his skin. He put a gloved hand on her head and pulled it closer to his chest, the only comfort he could think of._

_"Vaughn, I-." She began as her head tried to look up to him._

_But she was quickly cut off by his soft lips capturing hers, causing her to fall silent._

_A few sobs came from the crowd watching the two, but it didn't faze the lip locked couple._

_As his mouth parted from hers, the ruthless, anti-social cowboy spoke eight words that nobody could have ever predicted._

_"I love you, Chelsea. And I always will."_

_After hearing those words come from his deep, beautiful Southern accented voice, she fell to her knees and watched as he walked up to the boat, disappearing from her sight._

He woke up sweating, his silver hair plastered to his face, and trying to catch his lost breath. Vaughn threw the covers off, revealing his thin, well built body, clad only in black boxers and black socks. He sat on the edge of his bed, covering his face with his hands. It had been the fourth time this week that the memory had clouded his dreams. After finally regaining his breath, his eyes gazed over to his alarm clock. It was four in the morning, a whole hour before he normally woke up. Vaughn decided a steaming shower would do him good, as he stood, stripped his lack of clothing off, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

* * *

"Hey, Vaughn." His boss, Jake, said as the young cowboy sauntered in the front door.

Vaughn tipped his hat and went over to punch in.

"I got a surprise for you." He said to him, although Vaughn could have cared less.

"I need you to bring a shipment over to your aunt's shop in the Sunshine Islands."

"No." Was the only response that came out of the silver haired man's mouth.

"Come on. It's been a year, and I'm sure they'd love to see you." Jake suggested to him.

"Have someone else do it. I ain't goin' back there." He began to walk away, when Jake suddenly pulled an envelope out from under the counter.

"Well, someone wants you there. This came yesterday, after you left. It looks like a wedding invitation."

Vaughn took it from the man's grasp. It had been tattered from the travel, but the handwriting had remained untouched. He saw his name written in the familiar, curved letters.

"Chelsea" He breathed, his heart began to race in his chest as his eyes began to widen.

He quickly tore open the envelope to reveal a piece of parchment with more of her writing.

_'You are invited to celebrate the marriage of-'_

He couldn't believe what he was reading.

Chelsea, in less than 48 hours, was going to marry Denny.

He had to stop it.

He just had to.

He loved her.

She belonged with him.

…

But then he stopped.

'No. She doesn't.'

He thought to himself, as he began to feel a wave of guilt.

He left her because she was too good for him.

Because he didn't DESERVE her.

There was nothing he could do. He couldn't be mad at the couple. He HAD left her for an entire year. She was expected to move on and find a man worthy enough to be with her. So he came to terms with himself, deciding that whatever emotion he felt for her would be no more. For tomorrow at 4 pm, her heart would belong to Denny.

Vaughn let the invitation slip from his hands, bringing one up to shadow his face with his black Stetson.

"You alright, Vaughn?" Jake asked him, but the cowboy gave no response and walked to the back of the shop.

Jake knew he had to get Vaughn to that island, but how was going to be the hardest part.

* * *

The hours passed as if they never even happen. When it was time for the shop to close, Vaughn left without saying a word to anyone. He made his way back to his apartment, walking in a solid pathway, not bothering to move out of the way for anyone.

"Bastard! Watch where you're going!" He heard.

"Follow the lights, asshole!" A driver yelled from his window.

He did not care what they called him or for what they said. He just glared at them, and continued on his way.

Upon entering his apartment, he threw off his vest and Stetson, and plopped right onto his black, leather couch. He put his feet up on his coffee table, but flinched when he heard a small crash. He got up and walked around to see a picture frame broken, a mixture of glass and wood on the floor. Carefully, he picked up the photo that had been displayed in it.

His heart broke in two.

It had been a picture that his cousin Julia had taken the summer before. She had sneaked onto the beach during sunset, and captured forever a kiss between the brunette and himself.

A small smile formed on his face as he remembered that kiss. It was so sweet and passionate, something that he would love to have again.

Then it hit him like a ball to a bat.

"I have to stop this wedding." He said aloud, placing the picture into his pocket.

Quickly, Vaughn gathered his black bag that he used during his visits to the islands before, throwing in enough clothes to last him a few days. He darted across the room, knocking over his telephone table and catching said phone in the process. Vaughn quickly dialed Jake's number and waited impatiently as the phone took it's time ringing.

Before his boss could let out a 'Hello,' the cowboy interrupted him.

"I ain't gonna be in tomorrow or the next day, and I don't care if ya fire my ass, but-"

"Just go." These words took him by surprise.

"And Vaughn?"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"You owe her a whole years worth. That kiss better be pretty damn good."

The sound of Jake's chuckling was silenced as Vaughn placed the receiver back on its phone hook. He didn't bother to pick up the table as he dashed out of the apartment, forgetting two of his things in the process. Vaughn dodged people and traffic as best as he could, earning himself twice as many profanities as before. As he reached the docks, he quickly threw down some money at the ticket hut, demanding the fastest boat to the Sunshine Islands.

"Our ferry service is down. The only boats we have available won't reach the island until about 3:30 in the afternoon." The woman said to him.

"As long as I get there before 4." He all but shouted as she gave him a ticket.

He took it in one of his gloved hands and quickly made his way to the boat, pretending not to hear the ticket woman shout

"Hey, isn't that when the famous Island Rancher's gonna tie the knot?"

* * *

Vaughn sat down on the bed in the cabin, anxiously looking around for a clock. After reading the one on the wall, over the door, he realized it was going to be a long trip.

It wasn't even 9 in the evening.

He tried his best to pass time, reading the few books that were in the nightstand next to the bed, pacing around the room, even trying to fall asleep.

But try as he might, the hands on the clock seemed as if they stood still, moving only when he looked away.

By the time it reached 3 am, Vaughn was returning back to his cabin from his fifth walk of the entire boat. He kicked off his boots once again, and tried his best to fall asleep. He was restless, constantly moving around in his bed, unable to indulge in the luxury of sleep. His mind filled with endless scenarios of what would happen when he opened those Mystic Island church doors.

Would he be too late?

Would he make it?

Would she even be there?

Would she…would she even want him back?

He didn't even care to think about Denny's reaction to all of this. All Vaughn knew was that he had to stop the wedding, no matter what.

Slowly, his mind began to flood with the memories he had of Chelsea. He remembered when he met her, how awkward it was. She had fallen asleep on the dock the night before while fishing. As he got off the boat after it had docked, his eyes didn't catch the sleeping beauty before him. Instead, he tripped and landed right on top of her, causing her to wake up gasping for air. Not only embarrassed by his position on top of her, but also by the entire ship crew laughing at the scene before them, Vaughn shot up, grabbed his things, and high tailed it out of there before questions could be asked. But as fate would have it, poor Vaughn left in such a hurry, that he forgot his cowboy hat, only to realize it hours later when Chelsea had brought it back to him.

He mentally kicked himself, remembering how much of an asshole he was to her after that. But for some strange reason, she always came to talk with him when he was there.  
As his mind began to fill with memories, the silver haired cowboy eventually drifted off to sleep.

What seemed like merely moments later, Vaughn woke to the sound of the ship's horn and the captain on the loud speaker.

"Attention passengers, the time is now 3:45. Our ship will be departing the Sunshine Islands at this time. We hope you enjoy the ride."

**"SHIT!"**

Was all that came out of Vaughn's mouth as he sprang out of bed, stepped into his boots, grabbed his bag, and ran to the deck.

Just as the crew was about to pull the ramp back onto the boat, Vaughn stopped them.

"Wait!"

Before they could register what was happening, Vaughn pushed the ramp back down onto the dock, and quickly ran down it. He ran as fast as he could, passing by every familiar shop and house. Everything was closed, for obvious reasons. After crossing the bridge to Verdure Island, he spotted his aunt's house, throwing his black bag into the doorway just as he passed by. He finally reached Kirk's boat, out of breath and unable to tell him where he wanted to go. Instead, he pointed in the direction of the church and sat down. Kirk gave a curt nod and proceeded to row to Mystic Islands. When they arrived, Vaughn fearfully asked Kirk the time.

He had one minute to get inside.

He jumped out of the boat without thanking Kirk, and ran towards the church. Vaughn's heart began to race as he came closer to the religious building. It was this moment that would determine the rest of his life. He reached the door and stood there.

Was this what he wanted?  
Could he live with himself if he ruined someone else's wedding?

"Fuck it!" He said aloud, and pushed open the heavy doors.

_**"STOP!"**_

He growled, his southern accent echoing throughout the church.

The entire congregation turned to look at him in his dirty, sweaty glory.

His eyes scanned around, seeing every resident sitting there with a small smirk upon their faces. He rose a silver eyebrow, wondering why they were looking at him in such a manner. He saw his aunt looking at him with a happy smile. Before he could give her a small one of his own, she gestured her head towards the altar, beckoning for his to follow.

Vaughn's eyes slowly made their way up there, and instantly froze on a pair of glossy, sapphire ones. His eyes quickly filled with pain, remembering how much he had hurt her.  
He slowly walked up the aisle, staring straight at her. She was adorned in all white, looking absolutely gorgeous, the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

As he approached the altar, he hesitated, before he stuttered out an apology.

"I-I'm so sorry, Chels."

Tears ran down her face as she dropped her bouquet of flowers and jumped into his arms.

"It worked." She whispered to him, as she happily cried into his chest.

Confused, Vaughn looked to the 'supposed' groom to be for an answer. He too, bore a similar knowing smirk upon his face. Denny stepped over to Vaughn and gave him a pat on the back.

"We were never getting married. This was all done just to get you to come back to her."

Denny gave a small chuckle before heading down the aisle to take a seat next to his real love, Lanna. Vaughn's amethyst eyes became wide as realization hit him.

"Is this true?" He asked Chelsea as she looked up to him, black mascara running down her rosy cheeks.

"I-I wasn't sure if it was going to work, but everyone on the island agreed to help me. Even your boss knew. H-he had called your aunt a few weeks ago, saying that he couldn't take you being so unhappy. Are...are you mad?" She timidly asked him at the end, knowing that he had some anger issues.

Vaughn gave a small smile and took her head into his gloved hands. He spoke with a soft whisper.

"Chelsea, I could never be mad at you. If anythin', it's you who should be mad."

"Oh, Vaughn-"

Before she could finish her words, he cut her off by giving her a kiss containing a whole year's worth…and then some. Sounds of agreement came from the congregation as the entire church filled with the sound of applause and cheering. Feeling his face heat up, Vaughn reached up to shadow his face with his Stetson, only to realize that he left it back at his apartment. Looking down, he also noticed that he left his vest there as well.

"Shoot, I knew I forgot something."

Chelsea laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist again. He gave another small smile, and put his around her.

As the crowded church started to empty, Chelsea went into the back to change out of the wedding dress. Still standing on the altar, Vaughn saw his cousin and aunt approach him.

"I hope you learned your lesson, boy." Mirabelle playfully scolded him, before embracing him into a long hug.

"I never really expected to come back here," Vaughn began as his aunt let go, "but I'm sure glad I did."

Mirabelle looked over at Julia with a strange look in her eyes, before asking her to see if Chelsea needed any help.

"Sure!" Julia said enthusiastically, before giving her silver haired cousin a small wink.

Before Vaughn even had time to question the blonde's actions, his aunt pulled out a small box. His eyes began to widen as his aunt revealed a silver banded amethyst ring.

"Vaughn. Enough is enough. It's time you settle this like a man would." She spoke in a serious tone.

"Aunt Mura-belle, I…thanks." He spoke in a half whisper. It was the only thing he could think of to say.

After he took the ring box out of his aunt's hands, she spoke to him once again.

"I told Julia to tell Chelsea that you said you would meet her at her house in an hour. It'll give you plenty of time to get cleaned up and to think about what you want to do."

Vaughn nodded before heading back to the animal shop.

* * *

Feeling absolutely refreshed, yet a tad bit nervous, Vaughn made his way towards Chelsea's ranch, ring box in one hand and a rose in the other. After a single knock on her door, it was immediately opened, as if Chelsea was waiting there the whole time. Vaughn handed her the rose, causing her to give him a warm smile. Before she was able to let him into the house, Vaughn took her hand into his, and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back as well, but immediately stopped as she felt something pass from his hand to hers. Slowly, she opened her hand, revealing the ring Mirabelle had given him.

"Chelsea, will you marry me?" Vaughn asked softly, his lips to her ear.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks, as Chelsea nodded her head.

"Oh, Vaughn. Yes!" She exclaimed, putting her arms around his torso. He put his arms around her as well, as he felt his shirt dampening from her wet tears.

"I love you, Chelsea." He said to her, glad that she was crying out of joy and not from pain. He gave a small smile after hearing a muffled 'I love you too, Vaughn,' and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

At that moment he came to terms with himself once again, deciding that no matter what happens in life, he would always stay by Chelsea's side. For a week from that day, at 4 pm, her heart would belong to him…**_forever_**.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE!


End file.
